


Eudoria One Shots/Drabbles

by Itica_writes



Category: Enola Holmes (2020)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:07:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27917968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itica_writes/pseuds/Itica_writes
Summary: A collection of what I write for Eudoria. Chapters titled with a dialogue prompt are less than 400 words.
Relationships: Eudoria/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Eudoria One Shots/Drabbles

You stood by the door, watching her pack her things. She didn’t know you were there. You weren’t supposed to be, it was the middle of the night, but you had caught a whisper of a plan. A plan to leave late at night, disappearing without a trace, onto the next destination in the chaotic life she led. So here you were.

You didn’t go unnoticed for long. She paused when she felt your eyes on her, slowly turning to face you. She clasped her hands in front of her, looking apologetic, but resolute. After a moment of quiet, she spoke.

“You’re here.”

You nodded. “I’m here. In spite of everything you did to disguise your intentions.”

“You always were able to read me like a book.”

“A book written in code.”

She allowed a small smile. “Still.” She sighed, letting her fingers idly trail the rim of the suitcase she was packing. “You know I can’t stay. It’s too dangerous.”

“Let me come with you.”

“No.” She protested. “I don’t want…” She looked like something was holding her back, and shook her head, changing tracks. “We can’t…”

“What if I told you I’ve been in love with you since we were kids.”

Her disbelief only lasted for a moment, soon replaced by a tender look. “Then I would say so have I.”

You moved towards her, but she stopped you with hands on your arms.

“Which is exactly why you must stay.” She ran a thumb over your cheek, eyes shining. “I can’t allow you to be hurt.”

“That’s not your choice.” You said, never breaking her gaze. You leaned into the warmth of her palm slightly, and her tender look softened even more as she gave in.

“You’re stubborn as a mule, you know that?” She whispered.


End file.
